Broken
by NeverCryLesbian
Summary: Casey needs something but Liv isn't there to give it to her. Who will Casey turn to? R&R if you dont like it dont read it


_Another rainy day in New York, How much fun, but everyday seemed to be a rainy day since Liv left to help the FBI. It's been two months and each day I feel more and more broken. That's why I had to get out of the house. Sitting there just reminded me of her, and that was something I didn't need right now. I need something someone new. That's why I made a date with SVU's newest detective Danni Beck._

_ Since the first day she showed up she's been checking me out. Walking slowly behind me, dropping things in front of me for I'll bend over and pick them up for her. But in her defense I have been coming on to her to, rubbing her arm telling her how strong she is. In a way she reminds me of Liv there both strong, and I really love that in my women. _

_ But this date wasn't but her reminding me of Liv, it's about me getting something I __need__. It's 10 minutes till 8. I'm at the restaurant a little early, I guess I just really need this. The waiter takes me to my table and I wait for Danni. It isn't long before she shows up 7 minutes max, guess she thought I would be here at 8 on the dot. _

_ She sits down and saying nothing, I guess she's just shy because I AM Liv's girl, but at the same Liv is no where to be found so I start off the conversation. _

"So Danni are you enjoying Special Victims Unit?"

"Not really, I don't like dealing with the Victims it's heart breaking I can't understand how you can do it."

"Well like Liv told me someone has to." _Oh shit oh shit that's great Casey talk about your girlfriend when on a date with SOMEONE ELSE! Quick say something fast change the topic._

"I mean it's not easy but if we didn't do it no one would and then who would be there for the victims, So what made you want to be a cop?"

"Casey…. Lets be frank we didn't meet for we can talk about me."

"Okay why did we meet then Detective Beck?"

"You wanna fuck me."

_DAMN another thing her and Liv have in common there both blunt._

"Oh really Danni you think I want to have sex with you. Why's that?"

"I've seen the way you look at me and I didn't say you want to have sex with me I said you want to fuck me."

"So what if I do."

"Then why are we here we could be doing it now"

_ She gets up and takes my hand; she pulls me out of the restaurant so fast I can barely think about what's happening. A cab is letting someone out and we quickly jump in. We don't say anything the whole way to her apartment; it's as if she was a robot that I turned off. But as soon as the cab stops she pulls me out and drags me up the steps to her apartment on the 4__th__ floor. _

_ She opens the door and pushes me in, and then the fun beings. I tripped over a chair falling to the floor. She doesn't try to help me up she just stands over me and takes off her shirt and pants at lighting speed. _

_ The next thing I know is she's on top of me ripping my breast out of my shirt fighting to get them in her mouth. She goes for the left nipple; she bites down so hard I scream not out of pleasure but pain. I ask her to stop but she won't it's as if she doesn't hear me. I yelling louder and try to push her off of me. She just slams me back down. _

"Danni stop it Danni I'm not joking your hurting me"

_She's not saying anything but I can tell from the look in her eyes that she can hear me. Her right hand moves down my body in till she gets to the zipper of my pants. Within seconds it down and my pants are down. _

"Danni I don't want this stop please stop." I beg her

"Casey I thought you wanted this, you wanted me to fuck you and that's just what I'm doing."

_She's trying to enter me but I'm fighting her off. She doesn't like it and she hits me, why did I do this she's nothing like Liv, Liv would never do this to me. I force myself up and she forces me back down, but when she does, I notice I baseball bat under the chair I tripped over. _

_ I take it in hand and hit her with it, but it only seems to make her even more pissed. She forced my legs apart and tried to enter me again. I hit her with the end of the bat I'm sure I broke her nose. She down I look at her and just think how if I didn't betray Liv this wouldn't have happened._

_ I run out of her apartment in till I see a cab. The driver drives me to my home and I get out and quickly unlock and relock the door. I feel even more broken then I did before. _

_ Liv left and I don't know when she's coming back, I cheated on her and I was almost rapped how can I really be more broken then I was before._


End file.
